


Unwilling to Gamble

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [6]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, Quarantine, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Humans, especially Aro's, are fragile. During a pandemic, one should take precausion, should be serious. Aro is. Peter isn't.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Kudos: 31





	Unwilling to Gamble

“It’s just a fucking walk. Everyone’s inside, I don’t need this!” Peter complained as Aro forced on the face mask and the gloves.

“You will wear these things and be safe dear,” Aro insisted. Putting on a chiding tone as he finished the last glove despite Peter’s flailing, “I even ensured that they aren’t a bit more to your fashion sense. The mask is black, the gloves may not be medical but they will prevent you from touching surfaces that will enable you to pick up the bacteria and are made of a fine leather. Black as well.”

“You are being paranoid!” Peter groused only to have Aro cup either side of his face and have him stare him dead in the eyes, rendering him silent.

“Peter Vincent, I have lived through many plagues, big and small. This is not paranoia, this is a reasonable reaction to a dramatic situation. Especially since you, being human, are prone to easy death. A rampant virus could take someone who is healthy and turn them into a corpse. With your healthy in question, with the situation around the globe as it is, I am not going to gamble with your life even if you are. You are going to wear the mask and gloves. Is that understood?” 

Peter blinked and slowly nodded, “yes sir.” Feeling the blood rush to his face, the sting in his heart at Aro’s words. A good sting.

“Good boy.” the vampire smiled and kissed his nose, “now, we shall go for a walk.” He took up his parasol, a flimsy paper thing that Peter had picked up for him when he, Charlie and Amy had stopped at a Ren Faire, and held Peter’s gloved hand in his as he led the way outside.


End file.
